krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 - Hooked on Puppies! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Hooked on Puppies!" (With the Picture of Puppy Krypto flying and holding the Sky Color Stones in his paw we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins in The Great Valley opening as Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are being chased by Screech and Thud) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Ran fast) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Screech and Thud: (Roars by jumping and stomping toward the Prehistoric Pals after them) Screech: It is time to unleash the most scariest creatures of the Mysterious Beyond. Thud: Let us summon the Belly Draggers so that these little ones cannot survive being eaten by them! (They then called out the Belly Draggers with their roar as they summoned them as they survived Screech and Thud) Screech: Capture those little ones so that Red Claw may have them all for supper. Thud: It'll be dinner time for him sooner than he expected. Belly Draggers: (ROARS as they go after the Prehistoric Pals) Littlefoot: Are the Fast Biters still after us!?!?! Cera: Don't ask me!! I'm not looking back any second! Ducky: I don't wanna get eaten. No, no, no. Petrie: Petrie no wanna be eaten! Spike: Mama! Ruby: Any ideas? Chomper: I don't see Thud and Screech chasing us anymore. But those Belly Draggers are coming after us! Littlefoot: (Looked as they saw that Chomper is right) Cera: Belly Draggers! Belly Draggers: (ROARS!!!!!) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!! (Then Puppy Krypto came flying and swooping in as the other six Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol coming to the rescue by zooming toward the Belly Draggers) Puppy Krypto: Hold it right there, Belly Draggers!! You're not laying one teeth on our Prehistoric Pals! Ducky: Look! It is the Super Puppies coming to save us! We're saved! We're saved! Belly Draggers: (ROARS!!!!!) Ducky: Get em, pups! (Throws the Sky Color Stones to the Seven Super Puppies to hold in their paws giving them extra powers as they use their powers against the Belly Draggers) Puppy Krypto: (Uses his Enhanced Strength by lifting one Belly Dragger and throws him away right toward the mysterious beyond) Puppy Bull Dog: (Bashes one Belly Dragger right back to the Mysterious Beyond with his horns) Puppy Hot Dog: (Breathes out a Fire Blast on one Belly Dragger sending him flying back to the mysterious beyond) Puppy Tail Terrier: (Lassoed his tail and yanks out one Belly Dragger sending him flying into the air all the way back to the mysterious beyond) Yee-haw! In your faces! Puppy Tusky Husky: (Uses Tooth Drill on one Belly Dragger's tail as he runs away going back to the mysterious beyond) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Time to get big! (Inflates herself as a big round ball as she uses Body Slam with her big belly of a ball knocking the Belly Dragger making him fly back to the Mysterious Beyond) Puppy Brainy Barker: (Uses her Brainwaves by lifting up one Belly Dragger and sends him flying all the way back to the mysterious beyond) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Puppy Krypto: (Took a bow) Thank you! Thank you! You are too kind! Puppy Brainy Barker: No Belly Dragger's gonna harm you Prehistoric Pals. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We're way pasted cool! Cera: You know. We shouldn't have called for help with the Grownups with our roar. Ruby: We should get back before the grownups know we're gone. Chomper: Who knows? Maybe their luck just ran out. Red Claw won't notice that we got away. (So all the Prehistoric Pals and The Pup Star Patrol headed back to the Valley as Screech and Thud don't like this one bit) Screech: Oh boy, Red Claw ain't going to like this letting the little ones get away. (Then we cut to the Great Valley as the Prehistoric Pals told the story of how the Super Puppies saved them from the Belly Draggers to The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Delilah, Isis, Ignatius, Streaky, Paw Pooch, Jimmy the Rat, Robbie the Robin and of course Mechanikat who just got here for a visit) Littlefoot: And then we were attacked by those Belly Draggers. They think they serve only for Screech and Thud… But not for long. Ducky: I gave the Super Puppies the Sky Color Stones by boosting up their powers. I do. I do. Ruby: And here's the best part. They use their powers against them belly draggers chasing them right back to the mysterious beyond. Chomper: That's why we ended up back to the Valley to tell you this story. Puppy Krypto: Yup. All thanks to us pups. It was a peace of cake. Squeaky: Weren't they scared of those crocs? Nikki: If you think Belly Draggers, we call them crocs. Ramone: Sounds very heroic. Puff: They're our heroes in our book. Snooky Wookums: Sounds to me like an interesting story. Isn't it, Mechanikat? Mechanikat: That's the most ridiculous story I ever heard. Although the puppies are not hurt or eaten by those scary looking things. Cera: Ah, tell me about it. Delilah: Hmm… (Thinks about the Seven Super Puppies holding their Sky Color Stones boosting up their powers by her thought cloud then it disappears) Master Mechanikat is right. Those Super Puppies took all the credit and not me or Isis or Katy. Isis: We feel jealous. (She and Delilah and got up and jealously walk off) Ignatius: Sheesh! What is Delilah and Isis' deal anyways? Streaky: You can never judge those two cats who feel jealous about the seven young Super Puppies. Mechanikat: Dinosaurs. Who can name such a thing by making up these words here? (We cut to Delilah and Isis all by themselves sitting near the watering falls) Streaky: (Flew all the way by to Delilah and Isis) What's the deal, Delilah and Isis? Isis: We only ask the questions around here, Supercat. Delilah: Yeah. What do you want? Streaky: Hmm… I wonder what's getting to you on your minds anyway. Delilah: Super Puppies. Always hogging up all the fun by stopping Sharp Teeth. Whatever they are. Isis: I believe the word and name you're looking for is Tyrannosauruses. Streaky: You know… I like you cats. I hate to see this feeling to you. I know how you feel. Delilah: How? Streaky: Remember how I feel jealous to you ever since the day we met that Andrea found you? Delilah: Yeah so. Isis: Jealous! That's the word we said. We're jealous about the Super Puppies. I mean… what do they have that we don't? Delilah: They're fools using that sort of power in their paws. Streaky: Relax, cats. What you need to do is find the Sky Color Stones then get back on Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Delilah: Hey yeah. You're right. Supercat you gave us two cats a genius idea. What if we be the heroes against Red Claw then we'll show the Super Puppies who's the heroes around here. Isis: It might be a brilliant idea. Streaky: I'm going to regret this. (Now we cut to the Mysterious Beyond as Red Claw disappoints Screech and Thud for not catching the prehistoric pals) Red Claw: WHAT!?!?! You haven't catch them!?! Thud: We've tried catching the little ones who are the prehistoric pals, sir. Screech: But the Super Puppies always tried to protect them with their powers. Red Claw: Those Comic Canines. No dinosaur should ever try to stop us Sharpteeth like we are. And we eat whatever or whoever as we please. And you… Screech and Thud failed me for bringing them so that I could have them for dinner. Screech and Thud: Sorry, Sir. (Then Red Claw Sniffs something) Red Claw: Wait. (Sniffs out his sniffer) Somebodies coming by. I wonder who it is. Screech and Thud: (Looked and saw two cats Delilah and Isis headed this way to the Mysterious Beyond holding the Sky Color Stones) Screech: It is Delilah and Isis, Sir. They've closed in on our place. Red Claw: Now who are they suppose they are up to? Send in the Sharpteeth Flyers! Thud: Sending the Sharpteeth Flyers to Delilah and Isis, Red Claw. (The Sharpteeth Flyers flew and swooped in right toward to where Delilah and Isis are) Isis: Hey! What's that? Delilah: Pterodactyl attack! Sharpteeth Flyers: (SQUAWKS!!!) Delilah: You there! (She is now speaking through the eye of Sharpteeth Flyer at Red Claw, Screech and Thud) I'm talking to you through those things you called Sharpteeth Flyers. Isis: And so am I! Red Claw: What!?!?! Delilah: Yeah we are talking you. You think that you're the only dinosaur who hates Super Puppies better than we are. Think again. (Took out the Sky Color Stones) Cause we got ourselves these Sky Color Stones in our paws. Red Claw: The Sky Color Stones! Of course! That's what powers up those Super Puppies. Isis: If you want this, come to the opening of Great Valley. Red Claw: Whatever you say. All Sharpteeth, head to the Great Valley stat!! (All Sharpteeth do so but Delilah stops them) Delilah: Uh uh uh… No Sharpteeth! You must come alone. Red Claw: Very well. Cancel the attack. I'm going it alone. (Now he walks off toward the Great Valley alone all by himself by stomping toward the opening Great Valley as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Delilah and Isis setting up a trap for Red Claw) Delilah: This brings back memories back in Metropolis. Isis: Now this time, we'll capture Red Claw before everyone notice we're the heroes around here. After all we got the Sky Color Stones in our paws. Delilah: You know what to do with the trap. Do not mess this up here while we're in the Great Valley catching a dinosaur. Isis: Right. Uh-oh! Here comes Red Claw. Quickly! Hide behind the bushes! (She and Delilah do so as Red Claw comes stomping toward Great Valley) Red Claw: (Sniffs something very furry) Where are you, you miserable felines!? Delilah: He knows where we are. Isis: We need to show his face. (She and Delilah now walked toward to where Red Claw is searching for them) Delilah: So… Red Claw. At last we meet. Face to whisker. Red Claw: Are you the ones they call Delilah and Isis? Isis: Yes. We should say. We come from the future to come team up with somebody scary, big and evil like yourself. Red Claw: Really? Sounds very evil. Delilah: What do you say we join forces by shaking hands. But whatever you do, don't step into the bigger trap we made. Red Claw: It's a deal. (And when he's is about to walk over to Delilah and Isis to shake paw to claw he's falls into the bottomless pit trap) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! OOF!!! (Hit the bottom of his bum while in the bottomless pit) Delilah and Isis: (Laughs) Delilah: He fell for it. (Laughs) Isis: Sucker! I can't believe he fell for our trap. Delilah: Too bad the Super Puppies are not here to fell for our traps. Isis: Look on the bright side, Delilah. At least we didn't fall into our own trap this time. I mean… It was back in Metropolis when we didn't fall into one of Super Puppies dumb tricks. (Red Claw got out of the bottomless pit) Red Claw: You reckless little Felines!! Delilah and Isis: Oops. (Dropped the Sky Color Stones) Red Claw: Tricking me would ya!? Nobody tricks this scary dinosaur and lives. (Picks up Delilah and Isis with his claws) Just for that I'm going to take you and the Sky Color Stones back to me at my place The Mysterious Beyond! Delilah and Isis: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! (Being taken away by Red Claw as he takes them back to the mysterious beyond. Then we cut back to the Seven Super Puppies, Prehistoric Pals, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Ignatius, Jimmy, Robbie and Streaky who saw what happened to Delilah and Isis) Streaky: He took Delilah and Isis. Serves them right for tricking Red Claw like that making their own traps. Ducky: Poor Delilah and Isis. Puppy Brainy Barker: We all feel sorry for them. If it weren't for them, they wouldn't fell for their own trap. All Seven Super Puppies: We have to save them! Littlefoot: But pups. You can't go without the Sky Color Stones. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: But… Delilah and Isis were our Aunts. Snooky Wookums: Well don't you worry my little puppies. You'll find Red Claw. I'll be waiting right here so don't you get captured too. Got it? Puppy Krypto: There is one problem. Red Claw took all the Sky Color Stones too. Cera: What!?!?! That Red Eyed son of a sharp tooth bate!!! Puppy Hot Dog: This makes me boiling mad!!! (Grunts angrily) Snooky Wookums: (Laughs nervously) I have no choice but to come along with you and save them. Puppy Krypto: Yeah. Now we're talking Nanny. Sky Color Stones or not we're going to save them with our powers whether we like it or not. Chomper: Be careful. Red Claw could be very scary. All Seven Super Puppies: We will! (So off they went along with Snooky Wookums to the Mysterious Beyond) Squeaky: Good luck, pups. Ignatius: Can somebody tell me what happened to them? (Now we cut to the Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums in the mysterious beyond) Puppy Krypto: Keep your eyes peeled, you guys. The Sky Color Stones should be around here somewhere. Wherever Red Claw took them! Puppy Brainy Barker: I'll see where they're located. (Uses her 3-D Image by perking up her ears where Red Claw is keeping away the Sky Color Stones all the way to the Smoky Mountain) Got it! He's keeping em away near the Smoky Mountain. Snooky Wookums: Don't you mean the volcano? Man, you puppies are watching too many dinosaur cartoons. Puppy Bull Dog: I think we are getting warmer, Mates. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We're going after the Sky Color Stones. Puppy Hot Dog: I can't even help take care of that Red Claw of a mean dinosaur. Puppy Tusky Husky: We better get moving! Puppy Tail Terrier: And hurry! (All Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums are headed toward Smoky Mountain where the smoke and lava are as we cut back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud) Red Claw: Yes, Super Puppies. Come. I have a special surprise for you. Screech: You sure you got all the Sky Color Stones in place, Sir? Thud: We switched them with the Kryptonite power inside of it making em all green. Red Claw: Kryptonite. Of course. That's the Comic Canines Weaknesses. Activate... the Kryptonite Beam! Screech and Thud: Yes, Sir! (Pushed the button as the Kryptonite Beam shoots out all the way toward the ground causing the fire to shoot out of the ground and all the seven super puppies and Snooky Wookums find themselves trapped around the circle of fire making themselves weak to go on by coughing) All Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums: (Coughing a lot while in the fire) Red Claw: (Laughs evilly) They won't be stealing back the Sky Color Stones now. I even added a little Kryptonite to make themselves very weak from the flames. Isis: Hey! That's our job back in our world. Delilah: We're not going to let you get away with this, Red Claw! Red Claw: Ah, but I am. Even if you tell me where I can seek out the young dinosaurs known as the Prehistoric Pals near the Great Valley. Isis: As if. Delilah: You will never go near them children of dinosaurs not when we're around. The Super Puppies will stop you even when they come to the rescue. Red Claw: Fine! Then I'll just take the machine and take you Mischiefing felines along with me back to the Great Valley that way we can reek havoc and destruction creating an earth shake than can damage every place. Delilah and Isis: (Looked at each other nervously as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums are trapped in the flames making themselves very weak) All Seven Super Puppies: (Panting) Snooky Wookums: We have too… get… out… of… the fire! Puppy Krypto: (Inhales and blows all the fire out with his Super Breath. And then The Pup Star Patrol are back on their feet and so does Snooky Wookums) Puppy Brainy Barker: Good thinking, Krypto! But how did you know how to blow fire with Super Breath? Puppy Krypto: Nobody should be trapped in the fire feeling the Kryptonite. I guess I must use that power back in metropolis. Puppy Hot Dog: I could've have absorb the fire myself. Puppy Bull Dog: But Delilah and Isis are being taken by Red Claw all the way back to the Great Valley. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We gotta save those aunts we love! Puppy Tusky Husky: You know Delilah hates to be called an aunt, right? Puppy Tail Terrier: Well we gotta try. Snooky Wookums: All right, pups. Head back to the Great Valley I meet you there when I call in Mechanikat. All Seven Super Puppies: Right! (And so they except for Snooky Wookums headed back to the Great Valley real fast as Snooky Wookums calls in Mechanikat by the ear) Snooky Wookums: Yeah! Agent Snooky here. Now listen… We've got to stop Red Claw together and I have a plan. Mechanikat: (Through the speaker in his ear) Excellent. Let me hear your plan. (Now we cut to Red Claw, Screech and Thud along with their incredible powerful machine that'll make Great Valley no more. And all the Prehistoric Pals are very scared to see this coming) Red Claw: (Laughs Evilly) I've been waiting for this all the time for the past few years. Soon. All of Great Valley will bow down for the new ruler of this place. Me! And this new machine that I put along with the Sky Color Stones. With this, nothing can stop me and all the sharp teeth will rule dinosaur world forever! Screech: The machine is ready to go, Sir! Thud: We may fire when ready! (Just then, All Seven Super Puppies arrived as they saw the machine is going to activate by the power of the Sky Color Stones with Delilah and Isis next to it) Puppy Krypto: That's not going to happen in the land before time, Red Claw! Red Claw: Ah. The Cosmic Canines! You're just in time to launch the secret weapon. Delilah: No pups. Save yourselves. Isis: We've got this. Puppy Brainy Barker: We don't have to worry! Here comes our Pappy! (Now we see Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums riding on Snooky's spaceship loaded with weapons) Snooky Wookums: Eat missile, Red Claw! (Presses the button as it shoots out a missile as it hits the ground with an explosion revealing a lot of pepper covering Red Claw, Screech and Thud and the machine) Red Claw: Oh no… Pepper… Ah… Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhhh… (Puppy Krypto swoops down and grabs all seven sky color stones out of the machine and even Delilah and Isis along with him) Red Claw, Screech and Thud: AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Accidentally wrecks the machine with a big sneeze) Puppy Hot Dog: Gesundheit. Screech and Thud: (Sneezes a lot) Red Claw: (Sneezes a lot) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Now's our chance! Power up you Sky Color Stones. (All Seven Super Puppies powered up with the Sky Color Stones in their paws as they used their powers for speed by running around in circles around Red Claw, Screech and Thud making them feel all dizzy as they all fall down) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Delilah: I don't believe what I'm seeing. Those Rainbow Stones only works on puppies. Isis: Why didn't we get powers like that? Snooky Wookums: That's because you have no comic energy. But you cats are really smart. Delilah: It's true. Isis: One question… What's with that sneezing rocket? Littlefoot: I believe that's the question we have to answer. When somebody breaths it in, Red Claw must have hate it. Cera: Serves him right. Ruby: We should go back and tell the others about the whole story about cats being so smart. Chomper: Yeah! Come on! I'll lead the way using my sniffer. (So he did as they all got back to the Great Valley to tell everyone the whole story) Delilah: And thanks to the Super Puppies. Everything turned out okay. They even called us our aunts. Petrie's sibling #1: That must have been some crazy adventure you have. Isis: No. Wait. Here's the best part of this story. There we were just Delilah and I. In the mysterious beyond having ourselves face to face with Red Claw. But were we afraid of him? I don't think so. We are never afraid. After that we have… (She told the rest of the story as everyone got so bored as we end this episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts